Clutch Powers: Tales of the heart
by StoryMaker7
Summary: A sort of Human AU. A new person enters the team after an incident with the second escaped villain of the prison planet. A rouge geneticist on a jungle planet. But it seems Peg and Clutch get close, Bernie is upset but will the new girl change things for him. As they go through some wild adventures. ClutchXPeg, BrenieXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration. **

**Human AU form. No magic and the army of skeletons and stuff were robots. And the ogre was more like an alien so was the rock monster. And no dragon. **

It was a normal day in Lego city and the team was in a small café at the zoo. Brick said "Why are we here again?" Clutched sighed saying "Because we need to work on team building and part of that is spending time with each other. And today was Peg turn to choose."

Brick growled as he muttered under his breath. Peg then said "It won't kill you to get a little education on several species Brick." "I find the experience quite enjoyable." said Bernie as he turned to Peg with a love sick look. Brick blew air out as he said "That's only because she's your girlfriend."

"Is not. I find the creatures here quite fascinating. They are actually quite inspirational for certain ideas I have in mind. Like a car that can drive on walls, sort of like an insect." "That sounds cool." They all turned at the new voice. Behind them was a girl sitting in a table wearing a black spaghetti strip shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and a silver studded belt.

She said "Sorry I overheard. It sounds like something fun, if heights didn't freak me out. And animals can give us allot of interesting ideas." Bernie then said "Danke. It would be quite fun." Peg then said "So you're into engineering?" The girl with brown hair in a ponytail down to her mid back shook her head saying "Not much, robots are cool but I don't know anything about building. I am more of an animal expert."

Peg then said "Really. I'm actually a biologist, you may have heard of me Peg Mooring I discovered…" "Thirteen new species. Yeah I saw a document on that. That's quite a feat. I wish I could do something like that." Clutch then said "Well why don't you." "And where would I get the cash to travel like that or the experience."

Brick then said "Good point. It's not like you can just up and go. Beside why would you want to travel to see animals when you can come here?" She rolled her large brown eyes saying "Because I would like to observe them in the wild and see their true behavior. Though as they say, the outcome of something can be changed by a mere observation. Or something like that."

Bernie then said "Oh I have heard of that. It is the observers affect. The phenomenon of something changing by just being observed. It is a physics term actually. But it is usually compared to observing instruments."

"I didn't know the last part but I guess it makes sense." Brick then said "Great another geek." The girl glared saying "And proud of it." Clutch then said "Sorry about that miss. He's not the most sensitive of the group. But he's a good guy." The other two nodded and the girl let her glare soften.

Clutch could feel the awkwardness and said "So we never introduced ourselves. The big guy is Brick. Fire fighter and weapon specialist. You know Peg, that's Bernie, he's Lego cities best engineer. Me of course but I don't think I need introductions since everyone know who I am." The girl then said "Actually I could use one, since I can't tell who you are." Clutch's jaw dropped as the others laughed at this.

Brick said "About time someone brought your ego down to size." Peg then said "Mister humble here is Clutch Powers. Famous adventurer." "Oh I think I heard you, you discovered a couple of knew historical land mark and relics I believe." Clutch pouted as he said "I do more than that." Brick then said as they chuckled at that "Oh just ignore him. He's just upset that someone doesn't know him."

Suddenly an alarm rang out. And three men in dark clothing came in saying "Nobody move or else." They had a dog carried in their arm but inside it was no dog, it was a red panda. The girl gasped saying "What are they doing with him?" Peg then said along with the girl "That's an endangered species!" Suddenly Police came, one saying "Your under arrest for kidnapping the red panda. Now come out with your hands up."

Suddenly one man took out a laser gun and said "Don't move coppers we have hostages." he shot at the roof and everyone dove under their tables for covers. Clutch glared at the men and said "Okay team let's get a plan started. Brick take down the armed goon. Bernie can you build something that can knock them out." "Ja I can. Just need a moment." "Good Peg and I will get you that time."

Bernie then said to Peg "Be careful meine liebe (my love)." Peg kissed his cheek saying "I'll be back before you know it love." She kissed his cheek making him all goofy as the three ran off and the engineer started building with anything he had. The nut with the gun said "So how do we get out of this one boss." "Just keep that gun up and…."

"Arrg!" Brick yelled as he landed on the goon and broke his gun. "Oh yeah. Take that." He started fighting the now ex-armed goon. Another robber said "What is this?" Suddenly Clutch used a plate as a frisbee and it landed on the goon's heed, the goon got mad and went after Clutch. Suddenly the lead goon felt the carrier fly out of his arms yelling "Hey!" Peg had used a sort of spy gadget on her arm that shot out a line that grabbed the case with a claw and brought it to her.

She said "It's okay now little fellow your safe now." "Why you, give that back." He charged at Peg, who got into a battle stance. Bernie was working as fast as he could, but he had limited supplies around him. The girl looked at the fight in fascination till she heard Brick yell "Ah!" the two turned to see that Brick had been hit with a chair and then the goon threw a table on him so he couldn't get up.

"Uh, can't fight yourself hu coward." Bernie gasped saying "Brick!" he was about to leave his project to help his friend but suddenly a black and black blur rushed off saying "Keep working!" "Wait what are you doing?" Bernie shouted but it was too late as the girl prayed for safety as she grabbed a chair herself and hit the goon hard slamming him to a pole in the restaurant.

She then ran to Brick and helped him from under the table. Brick then said "Thanks kid. I could have taken him but he caught me off guard." Before the girl could give her annoyed reply the goon was getting up saying "Uh you two are gonna pay for that." The two got into battle stances as they readied themselves for the goon.

Peg was trying to hold off the lead goon as long as she could but with one hand occupied she was having trouble dodging, this led to the goon to tripping her. "Ah." He tried to go for the case but Peg slapped his hand away saying "Back off. You'll never take his as long as I'm around." "Then I'll just make it so that you're not around." He took out a knife and was about to stab her but he was suddenly shocked with electricity and fell to the ground knocked out.

The same thing happened to the two other thugs. The one Clutch was dealing with fell off of a table they were fighting on and the one the girl and Brick were fighting got knocked out after each one grabbed his arms keep him still. He had tried escaping by kicking at them but he soon fell as well.

Bernie then said "Sorry it took so long I was having trouble finding an electrical source. But I was able to find some batteries just in time." He showed them the device he used with the batteries in the middle as they congratulated him. Clutch said as the police came to arrest the goons "Nice work Bernie. Now these goons can have nice long stay at the prison." Peg then said as she held up the carrier "And this little guy can go back home." She handed it off to the zoo keepers who thanked them.

Bernie then said as he looked at the girl "Thank you for helping Brick so I could finish my taser. But how did you learn to fight like that." The girl smiled a bit embarrassed "Too many action movies?" they all laughed at this and Brick said "Well anyone who can fight like that has my respect." "No problem. Only God could be me strength to do that. I also hate guys like that. I didn't want to think what they would use that poor little creature for."

Peg then said "Probably hired by some fool how wanted a coat." The girl frowned at that saying "That is so uncool what ever happened to faux fur. I get it if you're freezing to death but a fashion accessory for a life. That's ridicules." Peg then said "I know it's so annoying." Clutch then said "Yeah thanks for the help um… Sorry but we never got your name." The girl smiled saying "It's Flo and it was nice working with you guys."

Bernie then said "You were quite brave there miss Flo." Brick then said "Yeah I have to agree it was okay and it was pretty brave for a civilian." Flo then said "Does he ever stop?" Clutch then said "Sadly no." Suddenly a cop said "Mister Powers this came off of one of the goons. It's some strange cube device. We can't make out what it is. Can you?"

Clutch nodded as he took the cub but suddenly a hologram of a giant head came up. It was a crazy looking man laughing. He had black goggles with red glass over his eyes and crazy unkempt blond hair. He said "Hello there Clutch Powers. I see you stopped my plans to get a test subjects." Peg and Flo seemed to glare at that. But Clutch said "Who are you?"

The head said "The one who send those worthless goons for my test subject. It's so hard to find good help these days. But my title is Doctor Genome ahaha. You know like a genome is part of the genetics system and I work with mutating them and ah who cares. Well it seems I underestimated your team."

Brick then said "You bet you did you nut case." Genome then said "Actually I was talking about not knowing about your fifth member. Silly me I didn't account for that." Clutch then said "Wo wait their basket case she's not our newest member." "Oh no, to bad she still messed with my project and I'll get back at all of you as soon as I get my work done ahaha! Goodbye."

Flo face palmed saying "Great a sicko path is now after me. What am I gonna do. My parents will freak." Suddenly a jet zoomed by and out came Playwell the director of the Lego mission ops. He said "Don't worry about that Miss Flo Morse. I found out about the fiasco and detected Genome's work in this. Your family has been informed that you are under our protection and will be becoming the new member of mister Clutch powers team." "What!" they all yelled shock.

**My first Clutch powers story. Hope you all like it**.


	2. Chapter 2

The team was back at the main command center of Lego city. Clutch said "Okay Playwell what's this about getting a new teammate? We just barely started learning how to work together." Brick then said "Yeah and why a civilian of all people?" Flo frowned at that but listen when Wellplay said "That's exactly why I wanted her on the team. Another member who you will all have to teach will help you all work better as a team."

Flo then said "Wo wait a minute. I didn't even sign up for this." Playwell raised a brow but she said "Hey it's not like I'm refusing it sounds like a cool job but I would kind of like a say in this." Playwell then said "Would you rather be stuck here in the base with nothing to do." She thought about that and then said "Good point. Does my family know about this?"

He nodded saying "They said this was your choice." She smiled happy that they had allowed this and said "Well I've heard of your organization. Nothing bad from what I know. And adventure, doing good, exploring. Doesn't sound all that bad to me. One thing confuses me though, why me?"

Playwell smiled slightly saying "I did some research on you Miss Morse and you're a bright person and I liked what I saw out there. A stranger you barely knew, one I could tell you didn't like much at that, and you still went to help him." Brick then said "Hey I said I could have done it on my own." Flow then said "Say it one more time and I'm reconsidering my options."

Playwell then said "Also in doing this you minimized casualties as you let our engineer do his job so our mission was successful. Usually Genome takes all variables into play, but you where an unknown one. Genome would know about the rest of the team because of their fame, but you are a civilian like Brick said. You are an unknown variable with surprises."

Playwell came up to her and said "I know about your aspergers disorder Miss Morse. You struggle but have done better." "Thanks to God and the doctors I've gone to." She replied as the man came closer to her and said "I know that life too well. I too was born with aspergers but it is barely noticeable now. Just like yours. You can do great things Miss Morse. You just have to find your way."

The team was shocked, they had never heard so much about Playwell before, never even knowing that he had a slight autism. Flo almost felt tears in her eyes, memories of failures and success, of friend and bullies. She looked Playwell in the eye and said "Thank you. I'll do my best." He smiled saying "I know you will."

His face became serous once more and said to the team "You four will train Miss Morse in her strengths, biology, combat, and anything else she seems to have a fancy for. That means that Brick and Peg will be her mentors." Brick shouted "What!" Peg only said "It be an honor." He then turned to clutch saying "Clutch I suggest talking history with her. It was one of her best studies from what I looked up." She looked a bit embarrassed saying "It was fun so it was easier than other things."

Bernie then asked "Vhat about myself? I would like to help." Playwell then said "You can talk science fiction with her. I saw the way you two conversation about combining robotics with animal abilities." Flo then said crossing her arms a bit unhappy "Okay that's getting a little creepy there. Big brother much." Playwell then said "You read it?" "No I just know about it."

"Well the only reason I knew about this was because of the security footage at the zoo and the café in it. And they only came up her because of Genome's signal. Plus the zoo sent it to us." "Okay better." She said a bit relaxed. Brick then said "Okay okay introduction and all that. Now can we know who this quack is?"

Playwell nodded as he put up the screen saying "As you all know his name is Genome. He is one of the escapes from the prison planet." Clutch said "What?" Playwell then said "Yes he might have information on Omega or your father Clutch but you must stay focused on the mission."

He nodded saying "I will sir don't worry." "Very good. Now as I said he's well prepared and as you know by now he is a geneticist. A rouge one at that, he was arrested for experimenting on several creatures, turning them into monsters for his personal army, even using dinosaurs to almost take over Lego city. He was defeated though by a team known as the eco protectors. Sadly that team disbanded years ago. Some are even retired. That's why we need the team in this mission. Especially Peg and Flo. You two know animals to a high degree. We need information like that for the place you'll have to go to."

Clutch then said "What do you mean? Where did he head off to?" Playwell put a screen up to a show a jungle filled planet and said "He's is on the planet Selva. A wild planet with several species of wild animals." Flo then said "Then why did he want the red panda?"

"Most likely Genome was doing it more out of revenge. One of the eco protectors actually owns that zoo. And to send us a message. Genome is very cocky and is most likely setting a trap for you. He must have heard what happened to his other prison buddy and is taking percussions."

Bernie then said "Then we must be extra careful. If he is expecting us we must be just as prepared." Clutch said "We will be. Does Artie have anything we can use to be ready for our mission?" Playwell then said "Let's go find out."

The came to Artie's place and he said "Oh the team how are you all? Oh and this must be the new member. It's nice to meet you. What do you all need this time? Is it the rocket? I thought I already fixed it." Clutch said "It's not the rocket Artie. We're facing an opponent that's probably setting a trap for us and seems to be one step ahead of us. We need anything you have to help us make sure we don't fall into any of his traps."

Artie nodded in excitement saying "Oh you have no idea what I have. I have some new gadgets that will help you. Shield belts." He gave one to Peg who said "Oh, stylish." "Plasma cannons." "Now that's my style." Brick said as he held it in his hands. Clutch then said "Um maybe not a good idea." "Oh come on I promise to only break the doctors base."

Artie then said "Speed shoes." He gave them to Bernie who said "Hugh speed shoes amazing. How fast can they go?" Artie then said "I haven't actually tested them out yet." Bernie gulped saying "Um I like taking it slow. Anyone want to trade." Brick said "No way."

And Peg said "Sorry love but I like my new belt too much to give it up. Besides you need to get over your fear." Bernie whined at this frightened of all the wrong things that could happen with the speed shoes. Artie then said "Then there's the spay goggles. They can see through any solid object." He handed them to clutch who said "Sweet. This will come on hand and no Burnie I'm not trading." 'Whimper.'

Artie then said "And now for our newest member. I think this will help you out on your first mission." Flo said "I'm not even trained and I'm already going on a mission. How logical is this?" Playwell then said "Come on you know hand on experience will help and the team will couch you on the way there. It's a bit of a long ride. And we don't have the time. Who knows when Genome will strike."

"I guess. So what do you have for me Artie?" he smiled saying "A smart whip. It can take on several weapon forms. A staff, a sword, and even a grappling hook." "Wo that's allot." Flo said a bit surprised. Artie then said "Well like Playwell said you need to be prepared for anything."

Playwell then said "Be safe team and God bless." The team nodded and Clutch said "Let's go team." And they rushed off to the spaceship." Flo gulped at this, Peg said "Never been on a space ship." "No and I don't know how I'm going to react." "Don't worry. Bernie hates when it goes fast so you're not alone in that department if you do freak out."

"Thanks I guess but I don't know how that's going to help me stay calm." Peg thought for a bit and said "How about a comfort item." "You mean like a stuffed toy." Peg nodded and Flo said "Alright but if Brick acts up….." "He won't, trust me. He can't call out anyone on that, especially when we found him sleeping with his stuffed dalmatian plushy."

Flo held her hand over her mouth as she busted a gut at that but calmed a she said "Sorry the image it was just too funny." Peg said "Understandable. So anything you would feel comfortable with."

They were soon strapped to their seats on the ship, an extra chair had been added behind Pegs and Bernie's place. In it sat Flo with a cat plushy. Bernie then said "Aw that is so cute." "You're not mocking me are you?" "Oh no I don't like to do such things. I was bullied much in school for being smart and a bit strange but I was made stronger for it and now here I am."

She smiled saying "Yeah now here we all are." She laughed slightly trying to get herself to calm down but she was practically hugging the stuffing out of the toy. Clutch then said "Are we ready to go." Brick said "I am so let's start this baby….." Peg then interrupted with "Um Brick wait one moment."

"Oh don't tell me Bernie's complaining already." Said man replied with "Nein. I am not complaining. We just believe you should be respectful one someone is praying." It was true Flo was praying. Peg then said "That's actually a good idea." And one by one the team did their prayers as well. Once all done Clutch said "Alright Brick were ready now." Brick nodded and then they were off as he said "Hold on everyone." Flo screamed as Bernie yelled "Not so fast!"

**Pleas review. **


	3. Chapter 3

The team had made it into space the ship no longer going overdrive and in a pace that everyone was comfortable in now. Bernie was able to calm right away but Flo shook a little saying "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She shook a bit and Clutch said "Maybe you should go relax in one of the bunkers for a bit. You should feel better soon." She nodded shakily as she stumbled off to the back.

Once gone the three glared at Brick who said "What? She needs to get used to it." They all ground at this. Clutch said "Okay we have a new teammate. Who knows nothing about this type of work and we have to train her as fast as we can before we reach a jungle planet with wild animals and a mad scientist. Any ideas?"

Bernie raised his hand excitedly saying "Oh I have an idea. Didn't Artie add a simulation room. We could all train there and get Flo ready for the mission." Peg said "Good idea Bernie. It's the perfect place to start." Brick then said "Let's just hope the kid can keep up." Clutch said "She did when she helped you out." Brick mumbled at that as Peg suddenly yawned saying "Well it's been a long day. We should get some rest before training." They all nodded and headed to the bunkers as well.

Later on Clutch was in the back screen room looking at his dad's diary and looking up whatever he could find, any clue at all to where his father could be. "Still researching I see." Clutch was startled as he looked back saying "Oh Peg hi. What are you doing up already?"

Peg then said "Same as you I suppose. Wondering about certain things in my life." She laid back against the table as she said "Find any clues?" he shook his head saying "Sadly no. Hopefully this next mission gives me another. I'm glad he's alive and that is enough to know now, but I feel that I should be doing something to find him."

Peg said as she looked down sadly "We're all feeling like that I suppose. Like there's something else we should be doing." Clutch raised a brow at that and said "Are you okay Peg? You sound a little sad, doesn't look good on you." Peg sighed saying "I'm okay physically Clutch but, sigh, my hearts a different matter."

"What do you mean? Does this have something to do with you and Bernie? I thought you two were doing great?" Peg looked him in the eyes saying "And we are. Bernie's a great guy. He listens to me, is sweet, and respectful. Things any girl would love in a man. But, I don't know clutch, something's missing. There's no spark for me. Things were great at first but now. I don't know what happened. I suddenly found that, we're not the best for each other."

Clutch then said "Maybe it's just a faze. Or maybe you should talk to him about it. Don't hold it in Peg." He strangely then put his hand over hers and said "I would know. Sometimes it's good to get thing like this out." Peg smiled at this and said "Thanks Clutch. But I think I should wait till after the mission. I don't want to hurt his feelings, he's so sensitive."

Clutch looked down sadly as he pulled his hand away surprising Peg saying "Yeah he is. I don't want to hurt him either. After the mission would be better. But we have a couple of days. You could talk to him." Peg shook her head saying "No Clutch we have to concentrate on training Flo. After, please, don't say anything."

He nodded saying "I'm your friend Peg I won't." She nodded and headed off to the front. Once gone Clutch looked at his hand sadly and said "Bernie's a good friend. I can't do that to him." And so he went back to looking over his father's diary.

Later on the rest of the team had woken up. Bernie yawned as he came to the front and said "Guten tag (Good Day). Everyone sleep well?" They all nodded at this and Flo added "Who knew spaceship bunkers where so comfy." Bernie then said "I know Artie did a good job on those." He looked to see Peg was looking over some numbers on her screen and said as he came up as he gave a small kiss on her cheek saying "Do you need any help lieben (Love)."

Peg was a little shocked as she "Oh no thanks Bernie I got that." Bernie raised a brow at this. Usually they enjoy working together even on small math problems but only said "Oh well okay Peg. I'll just work on a project while we wait to get there. Something that might help us for the fight ahead." Brick then said "Well while you get that done I'm taking the kid to the holo room for some sparring."

Flo said sarcastically "Oh joy." Cltuch then said "Don't worry I'll come along and make sure he doesn't get out of hand." Flo then said "Thanks." And so everyone headed off to do their own thing.

The three heading to the holographic room entered a small white room. Brick said "So how do we work this thing." Clutch came up to some hidden remotes on the wall and asked "Any particular setting?" Flo said "How about a jungle since that's where we're going to be fighting." Brick said "Hey I'm in charge so I give the orders. Put in on jungle setting since that's where we're heading."

The two groaned at that but Clutch started up the sequence. Soon they found themselves in a lush tropical rain forest. Brick whistled saying "Not bad." Flo said "This is kind of freaky. It looks way to real." Clutch shrugged saying "They do what they can back at base. Now let's start with some basic hand to hand, then we'll work our way up to weapons." Brick said "Hey I'm the couch and ….." "Yeah yeah!" they both said as they got into fighting positions. Brick said "Fine you teach her and I'll watch."

Clutch smirked saying "A thanks buddy I needed a work out." The two practiced for a while, it seemed Flo knew the basics of fighting, punch kick and avoid being hurt at all cost, she could block pretty well and gave a nasty punch but she was smaller than the others so she didn't have the same amount of strength and she lacked experience. She could be pushed down even if she did end up struggling free with a precise hit, but she had trouble at some points in escape.

After a while Brick came up saying "You got the basics down kid but you'll need more than that to survive these missions. You need to learn how to overpower your opponent." Clutch then said "That may be difficult for her since she's not used to this kind of stuff. You can probably out think your opponents though. Try using anything around you this time." She nodded as Brick got into a battle stance.

The guy was much larger then Clutch and she felt a bit nervous about this, but as he attacked Flo turned grabbed some racks and chucked them at him "Ow ow hey!" he ran at her but she threw a rock high up hitting the top of the tree, Brick yelling "Ha miss….." he didn't get to finish his sentence as some fruit fell on him "Arg!"

Clutch laughed at this and said "Okay I think she gets it." Brick growled saying "Yeah, yeah. We'll take a break; I need to get this gunk off anyway. Then we'll work on your weapon skills." She smiled saying as she breathed heavily "Got it. Um so what should I do now? I left all my things at home so….." Clutch then said "We can talk some history." She shrugged saying "Okay."

And the two walked off to do so, Brick headed off to the showers to get clean, grumbling a bit. As the two came to the back screen room they found Bernie there working on something and he said "Oh hello, what brings you two back here?" Flo said "Clutch wants to talk history since I didn't bring anything to keep me busy in space. You guys have any pens and papers?" Clutch said "I'll go get them. You go on ahead and sit."

Flo nodded and sat next to Bernie who continued on his project. Flo looked at the strange looking object and said "So what are you making? You said it would help us with the mission." He nodded saying "Since we are going to be on a planet with no quick energy source besides a sun…" "Cause solar powers takes a while." "Exactly so I decided to make a small power source that we can carry around with us just in case."

She said "That would work but maybe we should brush up on our wilderness survival. You guys have any books here?" Bernie nodded as he pointed to a shelf with a covered door. She got up and went to find if there was a book on jungle survival. Space survival, dessert survival, old west survival, she had to remember that one, ah jungle survival. As she came back to the desk saying "Here it is, this should come in handy knowing which plants are dangerous to eat and such. Or what we can use for medicine. I already know that if one of us gets a cut we have to seal it right away or risk an unknown disease."

Bernie gulped saying "You don't say." She noticed his worry and said "Didn't mean to worry you, just thought it be something you should know just in case." He smiled saying "That is okay. It is good to be prepared. I usually like to keep everything organized." He spread his hand around his tools and metals and she said "Wo, I'm never that neat. I have a place for everything and everything has it place but sort of messy system for my room. Anyone moves anything and I freak." Bernie chuckled saying "I suppose we all have our own systems."

Back at the front Clutch found Peg still working on her screen with numbers. He said "Need any help." She sighed saying "As I told Bernie, I got this." Clutch then said "Not if you keep doing it like that." She looked irritated as he said "And what's that supposed to mean?" Clutch came up to the screen fiddling with something as he said "Maybe if you moved this here it would make much more sense."

Peg gasped saying "How did you do that? It's been driving me mad all day." Clutch then said "I'm more than a pretty face." Peg shook her head saying "I already know that Powers." Clutch just responded with "I'm not the only one Peg." He smiled and winked as he walked off. Peg jumped at that, did he just. Oh no she had to talk to him, this would not end well.

Clutch came to the back monitor room and said "Hey guys I got those pens and papers. Sorry I took a bit, I also want to find a certain book…" That's when he noticed the book in Flo's hand and said "Oh I see you already found something to read." She shrugged saying "I like being prepared."

Clutch nodded saying "That is always a good thing to be. So let's get started." Clutch came up and Bernie listened attentively as Flo began to find any useful informational and read it allowed so they could remember. Clutch took some notes as Bernie continued working as well, as Flo said, they needed to be prepared.

It hadn't taken long to find plenty of information in the jungle survival book. But when they came to animals, well Flo and Bernie got off course. Bernie said "Maybe something to help us with climbing trees. I know robotic limbs, like the ones chimps have." Flo then said "Maybe but I go more for bionic jaguar claws, you can climb and you can also have a defense system at the same time."

"True but with your with the chimp arms you can use your own t arms to write or take pictures." "Good point but you would still need a defense system, maybe something like a skunks stench to make the animals loose it's appetite but not strong enough to harm it." "Oh like those electronic zappers that divers use on sharks." "Exactly." Clutch was getting bored and said "Hey I'm getting kind of tired. What about you guys?"

Flo then said "Yeah a bit we should take a break. Guess I'll draw for a bit." She grabbed the papers and pencils and began to do so.

Satisfied to know Flo would be occupied Clutch then looked over to find Bernie, who was almost falling asleep as he worked. Clutch sighed saying "Com on Burnie go take a break." The red head shook his head saying "I cannot, my invention is almost complete." He yawned loudly at this point and Flo said "Then you'll finish it before we get there. Get some sleep. It's not good to be stressed before a big event. Trust me I know. Ugh." She said the last part remembering big events that tired her out.

Bernie sighed but nodded as he got up saying "Okay sleep tight everyone." "Sleep tight Bernie." They both said as he left. Clutch shook his head saying "I'll leave you to your drawing. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't pass out on the way." Flo chuckled at this as she began. Clutch went to the bunk hanger and found Bernie sprawled on his bunk knocked out, making little breathing sounds. Clutch smiled as he went back to the front to find Brick at the control and Peg working on another project.

He said "Again, what are you trying to do?" Peg replied with "I'm trying to find whatever I can on the planet. But allot of it is encrypted." Brick then said "Why would someone want to hide something like that. We already know what jungles look like." Clutch then said "Yeah but not this one. Maybe there's something on it that we don't know. We should keep searching on that." Brick then said "Yeah while you do that I'm gonna go get a cup of joe. I'll need the caffeine. We're coming close to an asteroid belt and I need to be fully awake to smash through that."

The two shook their heads at that with smiles and looked over the encrypted work. The two worked on the encryptions for a while getting more information as they went. As they worked they seemed to of gotten steadily closer and closer.

Clutch's mind kept wondering back and forth to a certain subject. 'I should tell her. No it's not the time. But this could get out of hand. You need to hold yourself together you're the leader. I know but, ah I should have talked to Peg about this before. You couldn't Bernie's your friend you're not going to hurt him for your own selfish reasons are you? No I can't but I shouldn't bottle this up anymore if I do I might get like when my dad disappeared and I don't want to resent my friends.'

Clutch made a decision then and said "Peg. You should talk to Bernie." Peg sighed saying "I said I would after the mission." Clutch shook his head saying "No Peg." "And why's that. You may be the leader but I can handle my life the why I want. This doesn't even affect you." Clutch then said as he held her hand saying "Actually it does." Peg's eyes widened as she said "What do you mean." "I didn't notice it before Peg but I connect with you on a deeper level. I can express my pain and show my true self with you. I didn't say anything before, because I didn't know what I was feeling and when you and Bernie got together I… I didn't want to be selfish. But it's driving me mad Peg and….."

Peg looked shocked as she said looking down "Oh Clutch. Your right, that's one of the reason things have been weird between me and Bernie. I've grown closer to you but I don't want to hurt him." She looked up at him and said "I'll talk to him." Clutch smiled as he looked into her eyes, they seemed to gravitate closer but stopped Peg saying "No not behind his back."

Clutch nodded but suddenly someone walked in and gasped. Their eye's widened, knowing who the sound belonged too. Right there in the doorway, looking heartbroken and wet eyed was Bernie.


	4. Chapter 4

Peg was the first to move away saying "Bernie this isn't what it looks like." Bernie then said "No Peg. I heard everything." The two looked stricken at that, he had heard what they said. Clutch said "Bernie wait I…." Bernie raised his hand up making him stop. He then came up to Peg and held her hands saying "I only wish for your happiness Peg. And I hope Clutch can give that to you."

Tears came to Peg's eyes as she said "Oh Bernie I never wanted to hurt you. But I don't know, I care for you I really do but, I just I just don't feel the same with you and…" Bernie then said as he let go of her hands saying "No, there's no more to say…." The tears finely broke out and he rushed towards the back. They looked to each other concerned as they ran calling after him.

Bernie couldn't hear them calling him. He didn't care, his heart felt heavy and his mind was filled with memories of his love and his friend, they seemed to shatter and be replaced with a bitter taste. He shook that off, he didn't want to feel that way. He didn't notice where he was going as he ran by Brick saying "Hey Bernie what's going on?" Bernie just kept running.

As he got to the back Flo heard him run and turn to see him rush off. Brick came in and he said panting "Who knew the little guy could run so fast." Flo asked "What happened?" Brick shrugged saying "I don't know I saw him rush by. I think he was crying." Flo looked shocked at this. She said "Should we talk to him?" "He won't stay still long enough to let us." Suddenly they heard the thud of a door shut hard.

They looked surprised and Flo went to go see where it came from. Before Brick could join the chase again Peg and Clutch came in saying "Where Bernie go?" Brick was about to say something when he saw the very worried and guilty looks on their faces and he said "What did you two do?" They looked down ashamed as they began to explain.

Flo rushed to the back and found three doors in a small hallway. Flo heard slight sobbing coming from the back one. She went to it and knocked saying "Bernie its Flo, what happened, are you okay?" Bernie then said "I just would like some privacy please." Flo understood when she was upset she wanted to be alone too, but Bernie wasn't her. He was different then her and she had this feeling that she shouldn't leave him alone, while another part told her she barely knew him and that she shouldn't push this.

She sighed and tried the door. To her surprise it was open. She walked in and looked shocked and sympathetic at the sight. Bernie was crouched down on the fool his knees up to his chest, a river of tears coming from his green eyes. She frowned sadly as she knelt in front of him and said "Bernie look at me." He looked into her brown eyes and for some reason felt a sense of calm.

Flo then said "What happened Bernie? Pleas I want to help." Flo couldn't help it, when she saw people cry or see them in real distress she had this urge to help. Bernie replied with "I'm afraid you can do nothing to heal a broken heart." She looked shocked at that, what had happened between Bernie and Peg? She did the only thing she knew she could do, she hugged him.

Bernie was shocked, even though they barely knew each other, he could feel a sense of warmth come off of her that was of care. He sobbed a bit more as he hugged back. Flo just stood their letting him hug her. But then something happened, an alarm went off. The two jumped away looking surprised, the door suddenly shut tight. They ran to it and tried to open it.

Bernie said "It will not budge." "What' going on, why won't it open?" Flo pulled as hard as she could but no go. They needed to get out but how? Suddenly they heard a voice say "Emergency evacuation." "What!" they both shouted as suddenly they fell to the floor, Flo landed on top of Brnie who broke her fall. He blushed at this but suddenly before he could think more on the matter the room for some reason seemed to be going at hyper drive.

They bother screamed at this. Unknown to them that they had both beaned launched in an escape pod.

Brick looked annoyed at the two saying "Really, you couldn't of at least told it to his face?" "We were going to tell him." Peg replied. Brick coughed saying "Oh yeah sure I believe that." Clutch then said "Brick its true." Brick glared at him as he said "Clutch don't even, you're part of this too. Now the poor little guys crying is eyes out and Flo's the only one who probably caught up to him…." Before he could say more an alarm went off. They rushed to their seats and Peg said "What's happening?"

Clutch said "Meteor shower. Brick can you get us out?" Brick nodded as they stared swerving around, but as they did clutch accidently slipped and fell on a red button and an alarm said "Emergency evacuation." Suddenly they heard something blast off. And they saw on screen the AI saying "Pod three has been dispatched." Brick said "Um you guys don't think that…?" They didn't wait.

Clutch and Peg wen to see if what they thought had happen happened and it did, the third pod was gone and the other two were empty. They looked around the rest of the ship just to make sure and found nothing. The came back to the bridge with heavy hearts and Clutch said "They're nowhere on the ship." The horrible truth came on to them. Bernie and Flo had been launched into space to an unknown location.


End file.
